Best Friends, Always and Forever
by PrincessOfAngels
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke comes back from America after 4 years. He starts high school with Haruno Sakura, his best friend. Valentine's Day is in a few days, and Sakura is determined to keep her best friend to herself, no matter what. AU. Sasusaku
1. The Beginning

Alternate Universe, you guys...

Sakura and Sasuke are best friends~~

Cliche, right?

Came from a dream after watching a bunch of high school, problematic movies.

Mmkay, enjoy, my lovelies~ 3

* * *

"What...the hell is this?"

"It's a cell phone, Sasuke-kun!"

"Why in the world would I need one?"

" 'Cause..well.." The pink haired girl fidgeted. "Sasuke-kun, you really haven't been the same since you came back from America. We start high school, and some of the older kids at school might pick on you. Besides," She smiled, "I can do what I like! Because we're best friends, remember?"

The Uchiha sighed, as if on cue, and said, "Always and forever, Haruno."

A grin stretched upon her face. "You still remembered!" She cheered, arms flailing. An unamused expression found its way onto Sasuke's face. Emerald eyes looked at him, "Sasuke-kun...was there any other girl you were best friend's with in America?"

"No."

"...Are you sure?"

He ran a hand through his hair. Sakura looked worried. "I've only had one best friend that's a girl, Haruno. And that's you. Now stop being stupid."

Sakura remembered that moment like it was yesterday. They were halfway through the schoolyear, and Valentine's Day was only a few days away. No doubt, girls from all over were going to pound Sasuke with chocolate, and may even try to sneak in a few 'accidental' kisses to tell their girlfriends. Then, said friends will talk, and be jealous. Word will spread that this girl kissed Sasuke, and the truth will get twisted into lies. Then, suddenly, Sasuke has a girlfriend whom he kissed on Valentine's.

No way. Haruno Sakura isn't letting THAT happen.

If anyone was to have HER best friend, it would be her.


	2. Eavesdropper

I don't own Naruto.

I know, so sad.

Chapter one wasn't really anything at all, just an introduction.

Oh, by the way, Shinyuu means best friend

* * *

" 'Sup, bastard!" Naruto yelled cheerfully. Mornings often went like this. Naruto would shout something just to tick Sasuke off. Personally, he found it amusing to watch the usually calm Uchiha scrunch his face into anger, to watch his entire being contort into one emotion. As usual, Sasuke stood from his seat,

"And what gives YOU the right to call me that, moron?"

"Just because I'm better than you." Replied the ramen-loving teen. A vein throbbed on the Uchiha's forehead.

"Oi, Uchiha, don't do anything rash." Came Shikamaru's voice. Sasuke glanced at him, his fist dangerously close to Naruto's face. He gave a soft 'hn' and plopped down into his seat. "Naruto, you're really closed to getting killed by Uchiha." Shikamaru said, hands in his pockets.

Sakura sighed. She sat across from Sasuke, and watched his features slowly return to normal. She brightened at this. "Ne, Shinyuu?"

"What?"

"Do you like Valentine's?"

"No. Never have, never will." There was a startled gasp among the other girls in the class. Naruto blinked, "Have they been listening all this time?" Questioned the spiky haired boy, glancing around the classroom. Shikamaru pointed to a blondie who was standing rather close-by. "That answer your question?" Sakura frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she stared at the blond. "Go away! It's not nice to eavesdrop!" Sakura waved her hand at her, as if shooing her away like a fly. The girl glared, and stomped up to her. "And what makes you think I'll just do what you say, fat forehead?"

You see, Sakura's forehead has been a sensitive topic. Something she isn't rather proud of. Defensively, Sakura covered her forehead, "S-Shut up, piggy!" The girl, Ino, blinked. In anger, Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist, yanking it back painfully to reveal her forehead."Y-You little whore!" Just before Naruto could shout a profanity at Ino, Sasuke stood from his seat, a malicious aura emitting from him.

"If you value your hand, you'll let go of Haruno." Sasuke said, twirling a knife in his hand. When he pulled that object out, no one will know. Since when was he in possesion of a knife, anyway? In utter shock, Ino let go of Sakura's wrist. Sasuke twirled Sakura towards him, eyes seeming to glow red. "Let me see." Slowly, Sakura's wrist was brought up to him. He held it daintily in the palm of his hand.

"Hn. There's a bruise. That's unnaceptable." Though his actual face didn't show his anger, his eyes did. Like fire, they shone, locking right into Ino's blue ones. "What do you have to say, Yamanaka?"

"I.."

"Well?" He tapped his foot. "She's waiting for your apology."

"I'm deeply, truly sorry for causing trouble, Sakura!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Wrong." Ino looked at him, fearfully. "Eh?"

"She's not Sakura, she's Haruno-san. Start over." Although it seemed quite silly, Sasuke wasn't playing around. Naruto knew this all too well. Mess with his pink haired shinyuu, and all hell was to come. Everything was to be precise, and exactly the way Sasuke wanted it, or else you'll pay. "Uchiha," Shikamaru started, but he only raised his hand to stop him. "Shut up, it's almost over." Ino bowed in front of Sakura, "I'm deeply, truly, sincerely sorry for causing trouble, Haruno-san!" Ino said quickly, and stood rigid and straight, waiting for Sasuke to approve.

"Che, it wasn't as good as it was supposed to be, but it will suffice for now. Out of my sight, Yamanaka." She nearly ran away from his crimson gaze. There was a deafening silence among the classroom, until their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!"

There was quiet. Kakashi tilted his head. "Where's the usual, 'You're late, Kakashi-sensei?!' "

Nothing. Their sensei shrugged and wrote a couple things on the board. "Maybe I can finally catch up on my reading..."

* * *

Is this good?

Is this good for something that seems so long?

It's chapter one, and I hope you all like it.

Oh, and feel free to give me ideas, I don't want this story to die before it has really started.

Kay, thanks. :)


	3. Cell Phone

Yay...

For some reason I'm not as happy about this as I thought was gonna be...

This: o0o0-_-_-_ means that time has passed in the story, kay?

Enjoy everyone~~

BTW, shinyuu means best friend, in case you didn't know ^^

* * *

The day dragged on and on.

Everyone went to their classes as normal.

Finally, Sakura came to the class she dreaded.

Math.

It wasn't because she wasn't good at arithmetic. Oh, no, she was quite skilled at it. It was just that Sasuke, her shinyuu, was in a different class at this time. Sakura had finished her work early, and was sitting, impatiently, waiting for the rest of her classmates to finish. Slowly, she pulled her cellphone out of her skirt pocket. She was shocked to find out that Sasuke had been trying to get in contact with her. She read through each one, smiling a bit since each sounded like something Sasuke would really say. 'The most recent one is so like him...' Sakura thought, a fangirlish squeal threatening to come out of her mouth. The message read,

"I finished my work early. Too many stupid girls saying stupid things. I hate this class."

In the back of her mind, Sakura read the message as,

"I miss you.'

"Haruno, you should put your phone away." Hyuuga Hinata, a rich, but incredibly shy girl whispered. "Kurenai-sensei is very strict, remember?"

"Oh, she won't do anything. It'll be fine."

A couple minutes passed, and Sakura got away with texting in class. Suddenly, her name was called,

"Haruno!" Sakura's head whipped up, stuffing the pink device into her pocket. "Yes ma'am?"

"It seems as though you're preoccupied with something?" Kurenai-sensei asked, her voice menacing as she looked at Sakura, up and down. Sakura jutted her hands out in front of her, palms up, "There's nothing that I'm doing, Kurenai-sensei!"

"That is most certainly not what Yamanaka has said." An eerie glare of Sakura's was sent in Ino's direction. "Oh, believe me, Kurenai-sensei, I've seen Haruno." Said Ino, crossing her legs. "Just wait, you'll see what I'm talking about." Kurenai said an alright, and Sakura sat down, her intense glower never leaving Ino.

About 10 minutes later, Sakura figured it was safe to pull out her phone and begin texting. Without any warning, Ino said, rather loudly, "Haruno, who are you texting!?" Kurenai whipped around, red eyes locking right on Sakura. "Hand it over, Haruno." With a sigh, Sakura gave Kurenai her phone.

o0o0o0o0o0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_0o0o0o0o0o-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurenai had left to copy a few papers. She didin't think that she could trust anyone in the class...

The thing is, she really couldn't. Hinata gasped, and Sakura glanced up at the pale eyed girl. "What?"

"Ino has stole your phone!"

Sakura stood, jumped over her desk, right in front of Ino. "Give me my phone, pig!"

Ino gave a grin, "Oh, calm down, Haruno, I'm not doing anything but texting." Of course, everyone knew that the bully of a girl was texting Haruno's one and only, Uchiha Sasuke. Ino's followers held Sakura back by her arms, Sakura kicking and struggling to get out of their rather firm grasp.

"Let's see...what would little Sakura say? Hmm...Sasuke-kun, I don't think that we should be seeing each other, things aren't working out. Don't ever speak to me again. Goodbye! And SEND!" Ino laughed heartily, tossing Sakura's phone into the air. Sakura watched it break on the tiled floor, complete anger surging throughout her.

Ino had hell to pay.


	4. Saviour

Lately, I've been getting reviews to better describe my work. (Anyone who made suggestions knows who they are. 3)

And thanks, that really helped!

I read over what I had written, and started to add more sentences and details, and it was coming together nicely.

Thank you all so much, constructive criticism (sp?) is always welcomed with open arms.

(But no flames. D That would upset me.)

So, without further ado, Chapter 3~~

* * *

Sasuke growled lightly under his breath as he forcefully scribbled down words, forming a sentence.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Whispered the ever nosy Naruto as he doodled all over his notes. The two where in History Class, sitting in the back of the classroom. Their teacher, Ebisu, was too engrossed in his rather suggestive magazine than to bother teaching. Like always, he'd just write an assignment on the board, and the students would write notes from their textbook.

"Haruno texted me...she said that we can be around each other anymore. What kind of shit is that?" Sasuke tapped the eraser of his pencil on the edge of the desk, glowering at his open phone. Not a single text message from his shinyuu, just mindless ones from his fangirls. How they got his number, he'll never know.

He waited, still impatient. Sasuke looked down at his desk. 3 notes that said "To Sasuke-kun." As if he cared what they contained on the inside. Probably just idiotic expressions of 'love' from a few silly females in the classroom. Sasuke stood, grabbing the notes all in one hand in chucking them in the trash bin. There was a sad look from a girl in the corner of the room. If had been Sakura, Sasuke would have felt like utter scum, however, this was just one girl, she'd get over it.

Finally, class was over, the end of the day. Sasuke walked briskly to his locker, the one right beside Sakura's. She wasn't there, like she was SUPPOSED to be. "Where is she?! That stupid girl..." Annoyance was tugging at his patience. "Aren't the girls supposed to be the ones worrying like hell?"

_Meanwhile..._

"Sasuke-kun likes long haired girls! He'll never love you if you have short hair." Cried Ino evilly, weaving the scissors into Sakura's hair. They were outside, a secluded place on school grounds. Sakura had entirely given up on calling for help, and instead just let the pig have her happiness. It took all she had not to break down and call for Sasuke, though, it wouldn't be much help.

She was tied up against a tree, her head being forced down by a follower's hand. Deafening sounds of the scissors snipping against pink locks was dizzying. -Sasuke-kun will never love me...- She thought, tears falling down her face. -Keeping Sasuke-kun to myself...it won't happen...we're only going to be friends, nothing more.-

The snipping stopped, her head had been let go. Slowly, Sakura looked up, unshed tears pooling up in her eyes.. "Isn't that a wonderful haircut?" One of Ino's followers, Kin, sneered, "I know Sasuke-kun will just despise it." There was a malicious ring to her voice. The other follower bent down to untie Sakura's hands from around the tree.

"Hey, don't untie her! She might tell Sasuke-kun." Ino ordered, but the girl kept untying until Sakura was free. "Sorry, Ino, but," The girl pulled off the red wig she was wearing, revealing chocolate brown hair, up in two buns. "You can't torture my friend any longer."

"W-What happened to Karin?!" Ino stammered, eyes wide as she dropped the scissors.

"Knocked her out. Run along now."

"Damn it, you can't tell me what to do!"

The brown haired girl pouted, her arms crossing. "Hmm...well, Neji-kun wouldn't like to know that you've been messing with Sakura-chan." Ino blinked, starting to regain her confidence, "Neji-kun is just as sexy as Sasuke-kun. How do you know Neji-kun?!"

"Honey, I just happen to be rather close to Neji-kun. He's your sempai. He'd hate to know that you've been hurting Sakura. Then he'd tell Sasuke, one of his best friends. Oh, and that would be REALLY grim for you and your little followers." Ino turned away, "C-C-Come on, Kin-"

"We can't just let TenTen-sempai tell Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun!!" Ino screeched, face red, "I hate it, too, but if you want your ass kicked, go ahead, Kin!"

Kin looked hurt, but followed Ino loyally around the school yard, looking for Karin. She looked back at Sakura and TenTen.

TenTen waved cheerfully at them, "See you tomorrow, girls!" The two ran off then. Sakura glanced up at TenTen. She was so beautiful. Tall, lean, just the right amount of muscle. But, Sakura didn't admire TenTen just because she was pretty, oh no, it was that spunk and confidence that Sakura really desired. "T-Thank you, TenTen-sempai." She choked out, rubbing her eyes, "You really helped me out."

"No problem, honey. It's the older kid's job to look out for the little ones. Hey...your hair looks cute short." An embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks, and Sakura softly tugged the shortened locks. "You think so?"

"I know so. And, I also know that Sasuke loves you, not matter what hairstyle you have. I know he'd love you even if you were bald and forced to wear a wig everday." That made Sakura laugh, a few loose strands of cherry blossom hair falling out about her face. TenTen crouched down to Sakura looking into her eyes,

"Never doubt what your heart feels, Sakura. All of your emotions are valid."

"Thank you so much, TenTen-sempai."

"Hey, that's are friends for."

* * *

TenTenXSakura-ness if you think about it...

wasn't supposed to be though...

Anyway, TenTen makes a good friend, huh? :) Tried to make her seem mature, kinda like the hero, kay?

I am sorry that there is hardly any SasuXSaku-ness yet!

I promise that there will be some romance later on.

Promise, promise, promise!


End file.
